


Our forever

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Angst, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: "And who are you exactly?"It's not the first time Kara and Lena have met, but no one else seems to know that.





	Our forever

“And who are you exactly?” Lena asked smirking as she walked over to grab herself a glass of water, not bothering to ask if either of the reporters would care for one.

“Um uh, Kara Danvers, I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with Catco magazine. Sort of.” Kara stuttered her way through the sentence and Lena noticed her nerves in the way she held tightly to her notebook and would struggle to make eye contact with the CEO.

“That’s not a publication known for its hard hitting journalism. It’s more like: High-waisted jeans, yes or no?” Lena teased.

“I’m just, I’m just tagging along for today,” Kara said, stumbling in her answer again.

“Right,” Lena replied quickly, almost cutting off the woman. “Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask me Mr Kent. Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?”

Clark looked somewhat taken aback as Lena cut straight to the chase. “Did you?”

“You wouldn’t be asking me that if my last name was Smith.”

“Ah but it’s not. It’s Luthor.” Kara flicked her eyes to Clark as he shot back his reply, worried he may go too far and upset the woman in question, but Lena didn’t seem fazed; she simply smirked in her chair and leaned backwards slightly.

“There’s some steel under that Kansas city wheat.” Lena took a breath and her tone became more serious. “It wasn’t always.” Lena moved to looked at Kara. “I was adopted when I was four, the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor. And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis . . .” as Lena turned to look out the window both Clark and Kara removed their glasses to take a look around the office. Lena humoured them and looked out the window for a couple more seconds so the Supers could get on with their interrogation. “. . . declared war on Superman, committed unspeakable crimes. When Superman put Lex in jail I vowed to take back my family’s company. To rename it L-Corp, make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. You understand that?” Lena once again focused on Kara.

“Yeah,” Kara said, almost forcefully, as if she didn’t mean for it to come out. Clark side eyed her but kept his mouth shut whilst they were still in the Luthor’s company.

“I know why you’re here. Because the subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture.” Lena moved from her desk to pick up a memory stick. “This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillate. I hope it helps you in your investigation.”

“Thank you” Clark said.

“Give me a chance, Mr Kent. I’m here for a fresh start. Let me have one.”

“Good day Miss Luthor,” Clark said before he made his way out of the office. Kara began to follow him.

“Good day,” she also said.

“Miss Danvers?” Lena said stopping Kara and Clark in their tracks. “May I?” Lena said gesturing to the couch.

“Uh, yeah,” Kara said fiddling with her glasses.

“You sure that is a good idea?” Clark said to Kara

“Clark,” Kara said in a harsh whisper as a way of chiding him for being rude. She heard a small snicker come from Lena’s direction.

“Mr Kent please, I wouldn’t hurt anyone without necessity. And my family only has a vendetta against the Supers so I’m sure Miss Danvers here is safe,” Lena grinned. She saw Clark falter and then quickly move out of the office. Lena turned to meet Kara’s eye who was stood by the sofa.

“That was unnecessary Lena,” Kara said crossing her arms. 

“He was getting on my nerves,” Lena shrugged.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You’ll have to elaborate slightly more there Kara.”

“How did you know I was Supergirl?” 

Lena let out a harsh laugh. “You want a list? My brother knew the ins and outs of Superman, of Clark Kent, you think he didn’t tell me anything. And then you come bounding in here with him soon after the girl of steel appears and you thought I wouldn’t notice. And you thought scanning my office was being subtle whilst I was right there? Please, you take me like a fool.”

“But you couldn’t know for sure from that, and you seem very confident in your suspicions,” Kara continued.

“Kara you were my only friend from 5 till we were 18, I knew you had powers from the first day that I met you,” Lena said softly. “And I may not have seen you for 6 years, but if you think a pair of glasses could stop me from seeing you, then you really need to take a long, hard think about how close we were and how much I adored you.”

Kara stared at Lena silently for a moment until she sighed out and her shoulders dropped, releasing the tension that had built up. “I thought you didn’t recognise me.”

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“It has been a long time hasn’t it?” Lena said laughing awkwardly.

“I didn’t even you realised you moved back to National City, I assumed you were staying in Metropolis,” Kara said.

“Too many bad memories, the only person I loved there had gone mad, nothing left for me there and I remembered that National City had more to offer.”

“Well yeah, I mean CEO at the age of 24, that’s definitely a lot more,” Kara smiled. “I’m just surprised you chose to relocate here.”

“Certain factors helped me decide,” Lena said quietly. Kara inhaled deeply.

“What factors?” Lena opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kara’s phone ringing. “It’s Clark. I should go.” Lena nodded and walked Kara to the office doors.

“It was wonderful to see you Kara Danvers,” Lena said smiling widely. Kara hesitated for a moment before throwing her arms around Lena’s neck and pulling her in for a strong hug.

“I meant it when I said I missed you,” Kara whispered, not needing to speak any louder due to the close proximity. Lena shivered when she felt Kara’s lips brush her ear slightly.

“I missed you too.”

“Come to mine,” Kara said pulling back. “Tomorrow night, 8?” Kara pulled off some paper she had on her clip board and wrote her address before handing it to Lena. Lena gently took the piece of paper from Kara’s hand and lingered there for a moment before pulling away.

“Okay, tomorrow night.”

 

Kara ran outside to meet a pacing Clark Kent on the sidewalk. Kara walked up to him and he took her arm almost dragging her away from the building checking her over for any injuries. “Kal I’m fine, honestly.”

“What did she want?” he huffed.

“Just about Catco’s reporters, considering we don’t usually do scoop like this,” Kara lied. Clark seemed to buy it however and they walked silently back to the Catco building.

When they got back Kara turned to Clark. “Did you believe her?”

“About a new start?”

“Mhm.”

“She seemed genuine, but she’s a Luthor, Kara. I’d sooner trust my life in the hands of Bruce Wayne than believe a word any of them say.” 

Clark walked inside the building and left Kara standing outside watching him walk around the corner. “Oh boy,” she said to herself. “This could get complicated.”

 

Lena had been stood outside of Kara’s apartment for 10 minutes trying to calm herself down before knocking. For the first time in a long time Lena was nervous, Kara had been her best friend, her only friend, she didn’t want to fuck this up. Again. She took a few deep breaths in and out before lifting her fist to knock.

Lena jumped and let out a small yelp when the door swung open to reveal Kara with a tea towel thrown over her shoulder. “I was going to wait until you were ready to come in but you’ve been out here for a long time now,” Kara said.

“Super hearing right? Should’ve thought of that before I made a fool of myself standing out here.” Kara nodded and stepped aside letting Lena in. 

“You’re no fool Lena. If you want to take a seat on the sofa, we have blankets, snacks and movies like the old days,” Kara said going to the kitchen and returning with a couple of bowls and drinks. 

The two of them sit on opposite sides of the sofa and put the warm blanket over each other. They sat facing one another with their knees bent so their toes were touching. They sat silently for awhile, not exactly uncomfortably but neither were at complete ease. 

“I wasn’t sure what kind of movies you like but I got a bunch on the rack over there.”

Lena took a look over at the DVD rack and she smiled after catching the title of one movie. “Do you remember that one day when we wear in year 6 and I got tripped up in the playground, the first time it happened anyway?”

“Yeah,” Kara chuckled. “I shoved Alana back too hard and she went flying, she had it coming though.”

“Always been my hero,” Lena smirked. Kara ducked her head and waved the comment off. “Well I hurt my ankle and you basically carried me back to yours, sneakily because I wouldn’t let your family know you were friends with me, and I was crying a lot so you tried to cheer me up.”

“I still don’t know why you wouldn’t let me tell my family of us being friends, mum knew.”

“Eliza was different. She wouldn’t hurt a fly but everyone else was so protective over you that it intimidated me. And then if Lillian ever found out she’d probably make your life hell too. But anyway, you cheered me up with a film.”

“I remember.”

“Do you remember what film it was?”

“Scooby Doo: Where’s my mummy? You said it became your favourite film and made you happy every time you watched it.”

“Because it reminded me of you. You’d get so excited when the song would play and it was the montage of them running away from the mummies,” Lena said with a wistful to Kara who felt her eyes begin to water but quickly blinked the tears away. “And I see you have it on your shelf.”

Kara smiled and quickly leapt up before getting the movie and popping it into the TV, excited to watch it with Lena again. She snuggled back onto the sofa but flinched when her feet touched Lena’s. “You’re toes are freezing!”

“Why do you think I’m tucked so much into the blanket, I’m cold,” Lena said. Kara moved and shuffled closer to Lena so their bodies were pressed together, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip.

“Warmer?” 

“Much,” Lena replied blushing.

 

It wasn’t long into the film when the silence between the two was broke by Kara. “Do you remember when you slapped Mike in the face in year 12? Our teachers couldn’t punish either of us because I kept insisting it was me that done it and you kept saying it was you.”

“Because it was me.”

“I got us out of it didn’t I? I remember the sound of that slap so clearly.”

“He was being an idiot and didn’t take my threat seriously when he clearly should’ve. I hated that prick,” Lena said making Kara laugh.

“I know you did, but you never told me why.”

“He was an imbecile and a dick and he had a crush on you.” Kara laughed again.

“And that’s why you hated him,” Kara said bumping her shoulder against Lena’s.

“He had a chance to gain your affection and I didn’t, I think it was more jealousy than anything, until he opened his mouth, then it was hatred,” Lena admitted. Kara paused for a moment, shocked at Lena’s response.

“You always had more of a chance than him,” Kara said after a while. Lena’s head snapped towards Kara. “Still do.”

“Kara-,”

“You said other factors made you choose to come back to National City. What were they?” Kara said interrupting Lena.

“You.” 

Kara opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out before Kara’s door was pushed open by her sister who stopped mid-step when she saw the two on the sofa.   
Lena immediately saw the look in Alex’s eyes harden when she realised who was on the couch and Lena inwardly sighed as she knew she was about to get the same reception from Alex Danvers than she does from everyone.

They never give her a chance. Not when they hear her name of get reminded where she came from, it’s immediately, bad Luthor, evil Luthor, doesn’t give a shit about anyone but themselves Luthor. Lena is tired of it and it is why she feels so safe sat in Kara’s presence. Not once in her life has Kara judged her for something out of her control, Kara had always looked passed her last name.

Lena remembers the first time her year 3 teacher took the register and no one would sit near her, or when she’d walk alone into the school entrance parents would almost usher their children away from her. But this one little girl pulled her mother by the hand towards Lena when she was sat alone on the bench and asked why she looked so sad.  
“I don’t have any friends,” 5 year old Lena replied. Then the little blonde girl clumsily sat down next to her.

“I can be your friend! Is that okay mummy?” Little Lena was ready for this mum to pull her child away once more but she didn’t. She knelt down and smiled and nodded before leaving her daughter with a kiss on the cheek. “Hello. I am Kara.”

Lena surprises herself at the fact she can still remember that day, almost 20 years ago. She remembered where she was again after a moment and felt saddened. Lena quietly sighed as she realised her and Kara’s night was at an end before it really began.

 

“Kara what the hell?” Alex said, almost demanded.

“Here we go,” Lena whispered to herself. Kara stood up prompting Lena to stand also. 

“Alex what are you doing here?” Kara asked.

“What is she doing here?” Alex replied sneering at Lena.

“She has a name!”

“Yeah and it’s Luthor,” Alex argued back. 

Kara went to speak again but paused when she felt a hand in her own. “I’m going to go,” Lena whispered to Kara who’s face dropped.

“Lena I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Call me when you want, whether it’s tonight, tomorrow, two weeks or two months. I’ll always have time for you.” Kara nodded meekly as Lena straightened her posture and picked up her belongings. She stopped when she got to Alex and tilted her head. “Agent Danvers, you’re looking well,” Lena said grinning slightly.

“Don’t push it,” Alex warned.

“Always a pleasure.” And with that Lena swiftly left the apartment leaving Alex and Kara in what looked to be a face off.

“Want to explain why you were all buddy with Lena Luthor on the sofa over there?”

“Alex,” Kara sighed. “It’s not an issue.”

“Uh I think it is Kara! What would you have done if she found out who you were!”

“Oh Alex please,” Kara said rolling her eyes.

“You would’ve been in danger if she knew and-,”

“She already knows!” yelled Kara. Alex stopped.

“What?”

“Yeah she knows, okay? Apparently she’s known since I was 5.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been best friends with her since I was 5 okay?”

“How could’ve you been, she lived in Metropolis and I never even heard you speak of her,” Alex said confused.

“She wouldn’t let me tell you guys because she didn’t want you getting on my back about her, the Luthor’s had a bad rep even before Lex. She left National City one night and just didn’t come back. Found out she was living in Metropolis a year after when they come on the news about their business.”

Alex stayed quiet for a moment. “Yeah well, past actions indicate future performances; you should steer clear of her whether you were friend prior or not.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“She couldn’t have been a good friend could she, to act like that?”

“She was the best friend!” Kara shouted.

“Then why did she leave you?” Alex yelled back. Kara froze and Alex just stared at her. “Exactly, never trust a Luthor, you out of all people should know that.”

“She had her reasons,” Kara said quietly.

“Oh yeah? What are they? Why did she abandon you and just pack up and leave.”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you Kara. Lena Luthor is going to be the end of you and this city, stay away from her,” Alex said squeezing Kara’s shoulder before leaving her apartment.

Kara stared straight ahead at the door as her eyes stung with tears. 

The night before Lena left they had stayed in a park till 1am, not talking loads, just being in each other’s presence. Every now and then Lena would look like she was crying but when Kara asked her about it she’d just wave it off and say something about her hay fever. Kara should’ve noticed something was off, when they stood to part Lena squeezed the life out of Kara. If Kara was human it would’ve hurt a lot. Lena looked at Kara and put her hands on her cheeks. “You have been the best friend, I couldn’t wish for more.” 

“Alright sappy, where’s this coming from?” 18 year old Kara would say before Lena leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

The next morning an innocent Kara would jump downstairs to greet her mum in the kitchen, but instead of Eliza usually being cheerful she would look somewhat remorseful and she’d sit Kara down and explain how her best friend left her a note simply saying ‘I’m sorry’.   
No one would understand why Kara was so sad for the next few months other than Eliza, and no one could help her, because the one person that could, was gone. 

 

Present Kara shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and grabbed her jacket that was thrown on the chair closest to the door before running out her apartment. Lena had left her number and address to Kara and Kara began to run to Lena’s, opting out of flying in case Lena was still walking home. 

Outside it was raining hard but Kara couldn’t find it in her to care. She ran pass one or two people who were still out on the streets and caught a glimpse of a familiar coat in the distance. It took her no time to speed up to Lena who had her umbrella and was struggling to walk in her heels in the rain. “LENA!” Kara called above the noise of the rain. Lena   
spun around and frowned in confusion. “You left me,” Kara stated. “You packed up and walked away without saying anything. Why?”

“Lillian forced us, she saw Lex and I getting too comfortable here,” Lena explained.

“And you couldn’t just tell me that? You let me wallow away for months but cutting me dead.”

“I told you, Kara, if Lillian knew how close we were she’d ruin your life, I couldn’t let that happen to you!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me that night we spent in the park?” Kara asked desperately.

“I just wanted one last night with you that wasn’t tainted by something bad,” Lena said, too quiet for anyone other than Kara to hear.

“So you just left, just like that and cut everyone off.”

“Yes.”

“And you just decided that everyone else in your life was just someone you could turn your back on and never talk to again? To please Lillian.”

“Not everyone. Not you.”

“What?”

“I’m here because of you. I could’ve chose anywhere in this god forsaken world to relocate to and I chose here. I chose you. I missed you, and I loved you and I couldn’t bear to not be in the same place as Kara Danvers because she was the only person who made me feel like I could be something.”

“Past tense?”

“What?”

“Loved.”

“Past, present, future. Loved, love, will always love.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara said, her clothes now thoroughly soaked through. The umbrella Lena was holding had been dropped as Lena gesticulated her sentences and now she was soaked too.

“If me loving were to stay a secret so our friendship would last a lifetime, then so be it. I’d rather love you and keep quiet than love you and lose you.”

“Lena,” Kara almost sobbed out. The rain falling around them was hiding her tears. “You could never lose me, and you could’ve loved me and had me.”

“Had you?” Lena said in a whisper. Kara stepped forward and cupped Lena’s cheek like she had done to her all those years ago.

“I loved you, I love you and I will always love you Lena.” Kara felt Lena’s hands wrap around her waist and pull her into her. Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips into Lena’s and Lena reciprocated in no time. The two of them were wrapped in each other as the rain poured down around them but they couldn’t find it in them to care and they giggled into each new kiss. They ended with heavy breaths and their foreheads pressed together, smiling.

“Can you believe we basically waited 20 years to admit this?” Kara laughed.

“It’s us, so yeah, yeah I can,” Lena said grinning.

“I’d say come back to mine but we should take this slow.”

“Slow,” Lena agreed. “I’ll text you when I get home.” Lena pressed a light kiss to Kara’s cheek once more and picked up what she had dropped before and headed off home. 

Kara was back at hers in no time and changed into some warm pyjamas before getting into bed. She wrapped the duvet around her and smiled.

_Lena: I’m home and snuggled in bed, I hope you are too x_

_Kara: i am x today has been long but i wouldn’t change it x_

_Lena: I’m so happy Kara x_

_Kara: come round tomorrow morning, ill make breakfast x_

_Lena: I shall be there at 7 x_

_Kara: ur killing me x_

_Lena: You love it x_

_Kara: i do x_

 

Three weeks later Kara was sat on her couch with her laptop on the coffee table writing an article on the use of gene therapy for Whilm’s tumour. She got halfway through before closing the laptop, bored of the research to find out sources for it. She knew how it worked, but no one would take the word of a simple reporter. She let her head fall on the back of the sofa and she closed her eyes. Her silence didn’t last long as her door opened gently.

“Hello darling.” Kara peeked open one eyes to see Lena walking towards her smiling and then dropping down next to her and kissing her cheek. “It’s Saturday, why are you working?”

“Pot kettle black, you’ve worked the past two weekends away,” Kara replied shuffling closer to Lena and cuddling her. “Mum is coming around in an hour.”

“Should I go?” Lena asked.

“I’d rather you didn’t but if you want to then I’d understand,” Kara said into Lena’s chest.

A couple of minutes later Kara felt Lena’s body relax and when she looked up she saw Lena had closed her eyes and fallen asleep. Kara understood considering she didn’t get home from work till 2am which is when she texted Kara. Kara didn’t see it till 9am. She slowly extracted herself from Lena’s grip and gently moved Lena down so she was lying across the sofa and threw a blanket over her.

Kara hadn’t mentioned to her mother about her new girlfriend, she didn’t even mention they had found each other again. A part of her was sure Alex told her already, but then again Alex didn’t bother much with Eliza anymore. Maybe Kara was just nervous to tell her. She wasn’t sure why but an uneasy feeling was settled in her stomach. Maybe it was because Eliza would be the first and only person to know of the recent development, or because she saw how everyone else around her reacted to Lena’s presence alone she was just expecting a bad reception. Kara busied herself cleaning her apartment to get her mind of her impending thoughts.

 

It wasn’t long until the apartment was sparkling and Eliza was due any minute. Kara walked to the sofa and crouched down, she brushed some hair that had fallen onto Lena’s face away and kissed her gently making the woman stir slightly. “Lee, mum will be here in a minute.” Lena groaned and sat up stretching out.

“Did I fall asleep?” Kara nodded at her and Lena groaned again. “I’m sorry for being terrible company.”

“You look cute sleeping so I didn’t mind.”

“Do I know?” Lena teased.

“Oh yeah. Like a little puppy.”

“You’re the puppy,” Lena said leaning into Kara but paused when someone knocked at the door. 

Kara felt Lena freeze and she placed a comforting hand onto Lena’s knee. “You’ll be fine.” Lena stood and moved into the kitchen, slightly out of sight from the initial walk in to the apartment and took a few deep breaths. 

“Mum!” Kara exclaimed as she opened the door. Eliza didn’t waste any time before hugging Kara tightly.

“Oh I’ve missed you so much! I thought Alex might be here,” Eliza said releasing Kara.

“No, no. We haven’t spoken that much in the past few weeks. Both been busy with work and had a bit of a disagreement. But I have rung her and we’re meeting in a few days, we’ll be fine, it’s Alex and I.”

“You and that damn sister of yours are always fighting, but always making up,” Eliza chuckled. “I’ll have to catch up with her soon then. Now tell me about this fuss.” She walked over and sat on the sofa admiring the throw.

“Well,” Kara began as she shut the door. “Uh mum, I wanted you to meet my girlfriend.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her forward out of the shadows of the kitchen. Eliza quickly turned around smiling, but it faltered when she saw Lena. 

Lena held her breath, and so did Kara, as Eliza stood up and took a few long strides to meet Lena. They relaxed as Eliza gasped out “Lena!” and hugged her with as much power as she hugged Kara at the door. “Oh my word it has been years!” Suddenly Eliza pulled back from the hug. “Wait, girlfriend?”

Kara walked over and held Lena’s hand, “I bumped into Lena about three weeks ago, she came around, we spoke and discovered a few feelings we’ve for each other for a long time.” 

Eliza’s eyes sparkled from tears and she pulled both girls back into her arms tightly. “I’ve been rooting for this since you came home from school in year 4 and said you were going to marry Lena,” she said to Kara. “My girls,” she sighed out.

They all moved to the couch with a glass of wine each and spoke about their reunion and the old times when Eliza would catch either Lena or Kara longingly staring at the other or when their hands would linger slightly too long for just friends. The two girls blushed at almost every story and kicked themselves for not seeing it sooner. Their conversation died down slightly and Eliza turned to Lena.

“A part of me wants to slap you silly for leaving Kara like you did.”

“Mum!” Kara scolded.

“Now now Kara. I never would of course, and I know why you left, so one can’t fault you. But I want you to know now, that no matter what, you will always have a family with the Danvers.”

“Thank you Eliza,” Lena said softly.

“With the way you two look at each other you may as well start calling me mum,” Eliza winked resulting in Kara slapping her on her shoulder and the three of them laughing. “Okay, I’ll start cooking because we all know Kara can’t and you two do what young people do whilst they’re getting served.”

Kara leaned over and kissed Eliza’s cheek. “Thanks mum!” Lena went to get up but Eliza stopped her and tapped her own cheek. Lena sarcastically rolled her eyes and kissed Eliza’s other cheek before following Kara out onto the balcony.

Eliza sat for a moment more and put her hand to her heart smiling. Words couldn’t describe the joy she was feeling right now and she hoped it would never go away.

Lena walked up to Kara and wrapped her arms around her mid-section and placed a kiss on her neck before resting her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “I love you,” she murmured in Kara’s ear. 

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“I don’t believe in soulmates, but if I did you’d be mine,” Kara said, fiddling with Lena’s ring finger that was placed on her stomach.

“Quantum entanglement is a well known phenomenon, soulmates could be a real concept.”

“Lena,” Kara breathed out in laughter.

“I want to be with you forever Kara.” Lena felt Kara turn in her arms and place her arms around her neck.

“Forever is a long time,” Kara said.

“Not long enough,” Lena replied leaning in to kiss Kara softly on her lips.

“I could live forever with you.”

“Good. Here’s to our forever Miss Danvers.”

“Our forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw too many sad videos and needed to cheer myself up so here we are.  
> hmu on tumblr, wellpuffmycream, I'm hella lonely lol
> 
> Angie, this was written because of those two god forsaken videos that we shall never mention again, I'm still hurting.


End file.
